My Way Back to You
by MoonlitFairy15
Summary: After surviving everything Grounders, Mount Weather, and even the Earth being destroy all seems lost after arriving on this new planet. Or is it? She now has the opportunity to go back and change everything, will she be able succeed of will she fall into old habits? AU, Partial Canon, Time-Travel Fix-It, Clexa fanfic


Hi, MoonlitFairy2 here. Let me first start off by saying I just love the 100 it's my favorite TV of all time. Secondly, I do fully support the Bellarke fandom and the off screen relationship between Eliza Taylor and Bob Marley, but I am first and foremost a Clexa fan for life. And since it was brought tragically to a close much too soon and while there admittedly a bunch of awesome Clexa fanfics out there they are not enough to feed my Clexa addiction. So if you want something done right you have got to do it yourself.

Disclaimer: I do not own this all rights (except OCs) belong to the CW

»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««

May 2, 2281

Planet Alpha

Sanctum Laboratory

"Ahhh," Clarke cried out as she fell down to the ground of her cell. Josephine had been sedated for the extraction process by her father and she took it upon herself to pay Clarke on last visit. Josephine chuckled as she pinned Clarke to the ground with her foot.

"Well this is disappointing," said Josephine as she did her signature hair twirl, "I had expected the Great Wanheda to put up more of a fight. If only you had just listened to me and your people would've been saved, but no you just had to be a nuisance. Now everyone you love is going to die because of you. But I guess what else is new, this is kind of your thing after all. A lot of people have died because of choices you made or to protect you. Like your dear, dear father and let's not forget Finn or Lexa for that matter." Josephine raised her foot up slightly before slamming it down hard on Clarke's back causing her to cry out in pain again.

"This is it, I'm really going to die this time and there's nothing I can do about it," Clarke thought as she lay on there on the ground. She turns her head slightly as she looks at the walls covered with drawings of her life over the past few years. She sees Octavia when she became the first Arker to take a step on the ground, Wells, Lexa's fight with Roan, and many other memories-both good and bad. Clarke thinks back at what Bellamy told her about not letting their choices define us. But the choices she's had made over the years- the Dropship, Ton DC, Mount Weather, and everything else made her one thing and one thing alone: a murderer.

While she had done it all for the sake of her people, and that is what she told herself constantly over the years to justify those deaths. It didn't change the fact that now she knew there were ways to avoid them. Many that were not clear until after the fact, but still if she could go back and do it all over again she would.

Just then Josephine stomped on Clarke's back again and said, "you know what I think the first thing I'm going to do when I awake up after this. I think I'm going to pay a little visit to Little Orphan Madi and rip that so called "Flame" from her neck and make her a host as well, I think my friend Marion (fake Prime) will enjoy have a young active body to grow old in. Be grateful you won't have to endure to pain of seeing me destroy it because it will be like your precious Lexa has died all over again."

Suddenly, Clarke heard the door of her cell open and then she could no longer feel Josephine's foot on her back and a loud thud. She sat herself up and saw A.L.I.E with her hands around Josephine's throat. Josephine tried with all her might to fight A.L.I.E off, but her efforts were in vain. A.L.I.E turned to Clarke and smiled before turning Josephine's head and snapping her neck. She let go and Josephine fell dead on the floor.

Within a few seconds, her body disappeared as the reboot protocol was being initiated. A.L.I.E raised her hand and the door slammed shut and you could hear the locking mechanism sealing the door. Clarke lifted herself on to her feet quickly. Although, she did immediately regret it as she felt a huge rush of vertigo come over her and she had to lean herself on the wall to center herself. The fact her back and ribs were throbbing in pain due to Josephine's assault on her didn't help her case, either.

"We must hurry we do not have much time Clarke," A.L.I.E. said to her.

"We do not have much time for what, death," Clarke continued, "I'm pretty sure I'm out of time considering the fact Russell is going to extract the Brain mesh any minute now."

"That is where you are wrong Clarke," said A.L.I.E., "there is a way to undo everything that has come to pass, but what changes and what remains the same is up to you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Clarke.

"When Becca was aboard Polaris she obviously wasn't the only scientist there. Other scientists were there conducting research and experiments. One of these scientist was Dr. Marguerite Dubois, she was researching a way to use the earth's gravity and magnetic field to achieve Chrono displacement."

Clarke looked at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw for a few seconds before saying, "Okay, first of all while the educational curriculum on the Ark was far more advanced then what was on Earth prior to Apocalypse One and I was a top student, my education was primarily focused on the medical field. So, I'm going to need you to tell me what the heck that is."

A.L.I.E. let out an exasperated sigh and said, "You would think that a space station filled with the descendants of scientist, doctors, and mechanics and engineers who thought they were the last of the human race for 97 years would make sure that the children received a well round education, but apparently not. Chrono displacement is the manipulation of time as in time travel. Before the Polaris Explosion, Dr. Dubois made a huge breakthrough with it and was going to share her discover after the stations were combined, which as you well know was unable to occur."

Again Clarke looked at her with wide eyes and her jaw dropped down even further than before. After a few seconds passed, Clarke closed her mouth as her faced twisted into a large grin before she busted out laughing.

"So what you are saying is this Dr. Dubois discovered time travel," Clarke said laugh through the pain she felt in her rib cage, "Did she also find out that Santa Claus was actually a Martian?" Clarke asked as she began to laugh even harder.

"I'm being serious here. The reason why Polaris refused docking maneuvers of the stations all those years ago, was because the station Commander was afraid that the second AI Becca built would infect the other stations. What he didn't know was that Becca had already released it into the Polaris mainframe months prior in order to build the A.L.I.E. 2 central database. What better way to teach the new AI about how to solve humanity that to have the research of dozens of scientists on board who were already working on that goal?" A.L.I.E. explained.

Clarke thought for a moment, contemplating everything A.L.I.E. just told her.

"_Time travel, but that is impossible. It's just science fiction from all those TV shows, Movies and Books from before the bombs. But what if she is saying is true then that would change everything."_

Clarke looked A.L.I.E. straight in the eye and said, "Okay say what you say is true how exactly could it be done with me unconscious and how far back could I even go?"

A.L.I.E. smiled and said, "Before Russell had you (Josephine) under anesthesia I got a glimpse at the EMP they were going to use. Unlike the handheld one Raven came up with they are using an EMP that is connected to their main power source. And I was also able to see into Josephine's memory while she was assaulting you. While there I discovered that sanctum is powered through a combination of the suns radiation as well as this moon's Gravitational and Magnetic Fields. Also unlike Ravens EMP were it was held at the back of the neck they are planning to connect probes to you're the base of your skull. Just before they fire up the EMP I can use the connection to escape into the mainframe download Dr. Dubois computer algorithm for time travel into the system and set off a catastrophic failure code into their power system causing an explosion. The combination of the explosion and the algorithm will result in a rift through space and time allow me to send you back in time."

For the third time that day A.L.I.E. left Clarke wide eyed and jaw opened. As Clarke digested everything A.L.I.E. just told. Loud knocking came from the door.

"Knock, knock, Clarkey," sang Josephine, "Come on open the door don't you want to spend the last moments of your existence with a little girl time with me?"

Clarke snapped out of her shock and said to A.L.I.E., "Okay, I'm going to be honesty with you I seriously doubt this will work, but anything is better than being near that psychopathic bitch for even a second. Do whatever it is you have to do."

A.L.I.E. smiled and said, "I'm glad you agree with me." A.L.I.E. pause and frozen for a few seconds. She then snapped out of and said to Clarke, "We must act quickly my sensors tell me that an incision has been made. It won't be long before I have to go. You need to choose a point of time to return to now and it can only be in your lifetime. Keep in mind it has to be a point in which you came make the most impact if we are going to save as many people as possible."

"the Dropship on the day we were sent to Earth," said Clarke almost immediately.

As much as she would have liked to go back to before her father was killed, she knew that it was on the ground she had the best chance to make things right. Sure it gave her less than a year before Pramfiya to find a solution that saved her people and the grounders. However, with her knowledge of the future she had the opportunity to explore more options.

"Okay, also one more thing, not only will I be able to send your conscience back, but I will also create a data file that will upon you arrive be download into the Flame and shown to Lexa. That way you can have her help and not have to worry about the war with the grounders. Also, I will send whatever I can download from Sanctums database to Becca's lab I'll make it inaccessible to my past counterpart. The knowledge from their tech will help in preparing for Pramfiya. And don't worry about my counterpart either ill include instructions to Lexa on how to deal with her." Said A.L.I.E.

"Good because no offense, but the other you were just downright creepy and very, very stubborn," Clarke stated.

"I know I was out of control, but what can expect from faulty program. I got to say not some of Becca's best work," A.L.I.E. stated. "Any way I will have to go soon, but remember Clarke while there is a lot you may wish to change you may not be able to change all of it."

And with that A.L.I.E. disappeared leaving Clarke alone in her mindscape cell. Clarke could hear Josephine's continued pounding on the door. But Clarke simply ignored her as she looked around at the pictures on the wall and was it filled her with the determination to preserve to good times and change the bad ones.

Just the everything around her started to vibrate as it began to disappear.

"_Well if this doesn't work it's been a hell of a ride (emphasis on hell) and if it does then I'll face everything that comes my way head on."_

And just like that everything faded to black.

»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««

September 13, 2149

The Dropship

Entering Earth's Atmosphere

A dropship carrying a hundred juvenile delinquents has just been launch from the space vessel known as, the Ark. As the dropship descends upon the Earth a young girl with blonde hair and blue winces as she wakes up.

"_Well what do you know Time Travel does exist."_


End file.
